Pensaré en ti
by Vanu-chan
Summary: Nuevamente se acercó a Inuyasha, pero esta vez, con ambas manos tomó su rostro y sin temor a ser rechazada acercó sus labios a los de él. Tal vez era una acción atrevida, pero con ese beso, debía dejar todo; sus sentimientos, la espera y cualquier cosa que la atará a ese primer amor. [UA]


**Pensaré en ti.**

* * *

Inuyasha & Co no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, quien desde hace unos años trae alegrías a quienes la descubren. Historia sin ánimo de lucro. ¡Disfruten!

 _Universo alterno_

* * *

 _Aun no podía olvidar a aquella persona que amó más que a nadie._

En las calles iluminadas de Tokyo —sin el frio querer dar tregua—, caminaba una mujer alta, con envidiable figura y un precioso pelo negro, lacio y largo. Esa mujer frotaba sus manos para conservar el calor, teniendo en mente la lista de trabajo que debería iniciar en su casa. La reunión que recién había finalizado la dejó completamente agotada y se reprendía mentalmente el no haber aceptado ir en la limusina de aquel hombre, ¿cómo pensó que podría mantener el calor en esas noches de invierno? Ser testaruda no le estaba ayudando en lo absoluto, o por lo menos, no si tenía que soportar ese frio nocturno apenas con un vestido corto y un saco que a pesar de lo fino, no la dejaba conservar su temperatura interna.

 _La moda a veces cobra más caro de lo que esperamos._

Decidió tomar el camino más concurrido para llegar a casa, pues a pesar de lo largo, a esas horas era más seguro. El frio comenzaba a volverse más intenso y Morfeo pretendía cobrarle los días sin dormir, por lo que decidió hacer una parada en un café. No es que fuera muy fanática de esa bebida milagrosa, pero para situaciones extremas lo consideraba necesario. Ni muy pequeño, ni muy grande; ni muy claro, ni muy oscuro; sin tanto azúcar y con algo de leche. Así era perfecto para ella, y sus manos agradecían el contacto cálido que hacían con la taza.

Siendo cuidadosa con sus movimientos para no derramarse el líquido caliente encima, abrió la puerta, recibiendo el viento nocturno, pero esta vez no sentía que este la haría desfallecer como unos minutos antes; sin embargo, a pesar de no ser el frio quien la hizo estremecer, sus ojos castaños se enfocaron en una figura masculina que caminaba en el andén contrario. Su corazón se agitó, varios escalofríos se adueñaron de su espalda y cientos de recuerdos que suponía olvidados, pasaron velozmente por su mente. Se negó a sí misma molesta por tener esa clase de visiones en momento como ese y ocultando la nostalgia, optó por seguir con su camino tranquilo a casa; pero sus piernas no respondían y se encontraban estáticas.

—Permiso — dijo alguien que pasó a su lado, haciéndole botar el vaso desechable. La persona continuó con su camino con normalidad y ella extrañamente no se molestó. Aun se encontraba en shock.

Rápidamente buscó con su mirada al joven y un vacío se instaló en su estómago al verlo venir hacia ella. Un nudo se atoró en su garganta dolorosamente, ¿qué debería hacer? ¿Decir hola? ¿Sonreír? Movió nerviosamente sus dedos y desvió su mirada al interior de la cafetería. Lo sintió pasar tras suyo. _Aún seguía teniendo la misma colonia._ Y una sonrisa inocente se adueñó de sus labios. ¿Seguiría siendo el mismo? ¿Aun tendría la costumbre de dejar sus ropas en bolsas para conservar el olor? ¿Ya la había olvidado?

Cuando volvió a la realidad, sus pies la encaminaban en la misma dirección que aquella presencia masculina, la diferencia eran unos diez pasos de distancia. Le causaba curiosidad el no ser notada y eso casi la hace reír, pues esa situación la hacía volver a esos días de secundaría donde ella lo seguía y él por despistado no lo notaba. Siempre haciéndolo pensar que ella no lo había esperado. _¿Dónde estás? Tu madre me dice que no has llegado a casa._ Era su mensaje habitual, para que él adolescente pensará que ella ya se encontraba en su casa. Ajustó su saco con un suspiro melancólico, y mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, notó que un par de lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

 _Los recuerdos duelen demasiado._

A cada pasó, más memorias volvían a ella. Habían tantas cosas por hablar, por preguntar ¡Habían tantas cosas por decir! Y ello solo caminaba a sus espaldas en silencio, mientras su mente le advertía retroceder.

— _¡No me vuelvas a buscar!_ — le dijo ella hace mucho tiempo con la voz rota, mientras señalaba la puerta de su apartamento. Aun no entendía porque había tenido esa reacción, pero sin duda, lo que había destrozado más su corazón no fue que él se quedará callado, si no que hubiera metido sus manos entre los bolsillos y sin mirarla, abriera la puerta, para cerrarla y así nunca volver.

La noche se volvió más fría y la humedad más tangible. A pesar de no ser visibles, las nubes grises se abrían paso rápidamente sobre el cielo nocturno y con ellas venía el presagio de lluvia. Ambiente parecido al tiempo en que su relación empezaba a deteriorarse.

— _Kikyo, yo…_ —trató de hablar él con una voz angustiada, mientras sacudía sus cabellos. Ella por inercia solo fue capaz de besarlo y dejar que sus preocupaciones se fueran en la consumación de su ya casi marchito amor.

Cuando una persona está profundamente enamorada, no es capaz de medir el daño que puede recibir por sus acciones. A veces, el corazón se ciega tanto, que por no dejar escapar su felicidad, lucha con dientes y uñas, hiriendo irreparablemente los sentimientos, la relación y las inestables emociones. Eso era lo que había aprendido Kikyo, meses después cuando no volvió a ver al joven a travesar la puerta de su apartamento. Ella, quien muchas veces se había quedado en vela, sentada en una silla y con una manta encima, pensaba que esperó demasiado por alguien que la había dejado sin palabras, otras veces pensaba que esperó poco por alguien que no pudo dejar de amar.

Demasiado patética. Esas eran las palabras exactas para describir como se sentía. Con su cuerpo frio, el maquillaje corrido y los mocos fluyendo, ¿debería aplaudirse? Cualquier se reiría de ella al verla caminar tras el hombre que ella misma había dejado ir. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que él diera la media vuelta, la abrazará y así tener un final feliz? Estaba soñando demasiado o ya se había enfermado y empezado a delirar; las cosas no podría solucionarse simplemente, el pasado no podía ser borrado. Ya no había posibilidades para solo ellos dos.

 _Inuyasha y Kikyo._

— _Te protegeré hasta cuando mi cuerpo se vuelva polvo y mi alma halla reencarnado en una nueva vida. Y aun así, sin duda, yo te encontraré y volveré a ser tu protector como ahora._ — Sus palabras, más que causarle alivió, hacían doler su cabeza, pues esa era una de las muchas promesas que quedaron rotas tras la separación.

Limpiando los rastros de lágrimas, intentó ubicar el lugar por el cual estaban caminando. Mordió su labio inferior al reconocer esas calles.

 _— ¿Por qué tienes que estar tanto tiempo con ella?—_ le pregunto afligida, siendo consciente de que el corazón de su novio, no le pertenecía completamente a ella.

Y aun así se arrepentía de la actitud que había tomado frente a la situación. Ella, no supo aprovechar el tiempo. Tenía que haberlo besado más, abrazarlo más, llevarlo lejos y reavivar su amor. Pudieron hacer el amor, pero ella prefirió pelear. La ducha, el coche, el baño, la oficina, la cama, la cocina. Cualquier lugar hubiera estado bien, mientras que el estuviera sujetando su mano.

 _Pero ella fue quien soltó aquel lazo. Ella fue quien soltó sus manos._

Escondida, se dejó caer. ¿Le dolía? Negó con su cabeza confundida. Realmente, lo que le dolía en ese momento no era el hecho de que él abrazará a una mujer que no era ella, sino que, pensando que los cuentos de hadas eran reales, había quedado estancada en su primer amor, sin continuar. ¿Cuántas veces personas había rechazado por un sentimiento tan infantil? ¿Qué acaso no había quedado claro todo, en el momento que se mudó, que empezó a trabajar en un ambiente diferente, cuando dejó crecer su cabello a su antojo?

Sintió como las gotas de lluvia atropellaban su delicado cuerpo, creando una sensación de ser una muñeca de cristal. No intentó resguardarse o abrigarse, pues el frio que sentía en ese momento en su corazón, era mayor que el del ambiente. ¿Por qué el sí pudo olvidarla y ella a él no? ¿Por qué siguió alimentando falsas esperanzas?

—Inuyasha— susurró dolida conteniendo las ganas de gritar.

—Kikyo— escuchó tras suyo, más sin embargo no volteó por temor a que fuera una mentira—Kikyo— volvió a escuchar decir a la voz con más fuerza, mientras sentía como la lluvia sobre sus hombros se apaciguaba.

Kikyo al fin volteó con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

—Inuyasha— susurró, mientras se acercaba al joven de tez trigueña. Su corazón latía como loco y las lágrimas habían dejado de caer, pues algo de claridad estaba llegando a ella. Con duda, acercó su mano nívea al rostro de Inuyasha y con temor a que se esfumará, tocó suavemente su rostro. Su calidez, su aroma masculina y los ojos miel que la observaban con intensidad casi la hacen sentir desnudada.

—Tiempo sin verte— dijo Inuyasha con un tono triste. Kikyo solo asintió, mientras desviaba la mirada.

Aun podía recordar que él era la persona que más había amado en el mundo, pero ¿era lo correcto?

—Veo que eres feliz —expresó Kikyo con una sonrisa sincera, dirigiendo su mirada a la casa donde él había estado momento antes. Inuyasha quiso responder, pero le fue imposible, no sabía que podía decir en una situación como esa.

¿Dónde se había perdido su amor?

¿En qué parte lo hicieron mal?

¿Qué fue de la confianza?

 _Ya está bien, es hora de liberar el corazón, no lo pienses más._

Nuevamente se acercó a Inuyasha, pero esta vez, con ambas manos tomó su rostro y sin temor a ser rechazada acercó sus labios a los de él. Tal vez era una acción atrevida, pero con ese beso, debía dejar todo; sus sentimientos, la espera y cualquier cosa que la atará a ese primer amor. Lentamente se separó, y mirándolo a los ojos, le dedicó una última sonrisa, para así alejarse rápidamente del cuerpo masculino.

—Pensare en ti— confesó ella mientras daba la vuelta y con su mano hacia un ademan de despedida. _¡Si! ¡Lo pensaría!_ Pero hacerlo no dejaría más dolor, ya era hora de dejar esos sentimientos fluir a pesar de saber que nunca lo podría olvidar. Aun así, estaba segura que volvería a amar y cuando lo hiciera, sería con una intensidad tan abrumante, que no se arrepentiría de sus decisiones.

— ¡Inuyasha! —escuchó un grito femenino a la distancia y no pudo más que sonreír.

—Gracias, Kikyo… —sintió como el viento le llevaba aquellas cálidas palabras llenas de agradecimiento, haciendo regocijar a su corazón.

Entonces, quitándose sus tacones y el saco, comenzó a correr bajo la lluvia. — ¡Adiós!— gritó— ¡Inuyasha!

Prometía pensar en él, prometía atesorar sus recuerdos en su corazón, prometía amarlo, así como él alguna vez lo hizo, pero también prometía que se enamoraría de alguien y sería feliz, como él.

 **Fin**


End file.
